


Bring Back What Once Was Mine (My New Dream)

by Rosa_Cotton



Series: Our Hobbit Lass [22]
Category: Tangled (2010), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Tangled (2010) Fusion, Angst, Battle of Five Armies, Battle of Five Armies Fix-It, Confessions, Crying, Drama, F/M, Family, Family Reunions, Fantasy, Female Bilbo, Fili and Kili are loved, First Kiss, Fix-It, Gen, Happy Ending, Hugs, Magic, Return, Reunions, Romance, Sad Bilbo, Spoilers for Battle of Five Armies, Tangled (2010) References, Tears, Thorin Dies, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, alive, another thing concerning hobbits, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3101693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heal what has been hurt, change the Fates' design, save what has been lost. (Or, where hobbit tears have magical powers and the Battle of Five Armies ends happily.) BOTFA movieverse, AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Back What Once Was Mine (My New Dream)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _The Hobbit_ , all characters, places, and related terms are the sole property of J. R. R. Tolkien's estate, and Warner Brothers, New Line Cinema, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, and WingNut Films.
> 
> Author’s Note: Inspired by a _Tangled/Hobbit_ fanart I saw. Darn you, writing muse!

Nearly blinded by her tears, Bilbo caught her companions' encouraging nods. Breathing shakily, she turned around and slowly dropped down beside Thorin's body. Hesitantly she reached to place a hand on his chest. Nothing…no heart beating, no breathing. Swallowing hard the hobbit leaned down until her forehead rested against the dwarf's.

"Thorin…" her voice cracked as she squeezed her eyes shut. Broken sobs shook her body, caught between hope and despair, as she cried.

She could not look when tears fells from her eyes, or when quiet murmurings sounded above her. The lass was too afraid. Only when a sudden glow of light attempted to pierce the darkness behind her eyelids did her eyes fly open.

Holding her breath, stunned, Bilbo stared at the streaks of yellow light that surrounded her and Thorin for a long moment before fading. A second later the dwarven king was gasping and eyes fluttering open. The hobbit almost fell over backward.

She gasped, " _Thorin?_ "

Bright blue eyes blinked, became clear, found her wide green ones. "Bilbo?" he said in a hoarse voice.

She smiled brightly. "You are alive!"

The beginnings of a smile on Thorin's face vanished; his eyes widened with remembrance and horror. He struggled to sit up.

"Kili! Where is Kili? And Fili…," he demanded desperately, expression heartbreaking.

"Here, Thorin."

The dwarf froze. Fighting back new tears, Bilbo glanced at him before shifting to the side to reveal Fili and Kili behind her. Both were smiling brilliantly, teary-eyed.

"How is this possible?" Thorin eventually whispered, voice awed and disbelieving. "I _saw_ you, Fili…"

The older prince nodded. "I did die."

"We both did," Kili added.

Thorin inhaled sharply.

"But we came back," Fili went on. "Bilbo cried over us, and her tears brought us back. She saved us…saved you, uncle."

Blushing, Bilbo turned toward the king. She heart leapt to her throat at the wondrous look he was giving her. A multitude of emotions flashed through his eyes too quick for her catch.

"I—um, I," she stuttered.

For the second time she was startled when Thorin Oakenshield pulled her into an embrace; but this time he further surprised her by bending his head and kissing her. When he drew back he was smiling.

"Was that another thank-you?" she murmured against his chest.

He chuckled. "More of a declaration, claiming." Bilbo's eyebrows lifted. "I've considered you my hobbit since the stone giants. I kept telling myself I'd have a chance later to have a proper conversation with you about it. But I never did. Now, thanks to you…"

The lass huffed yet her lips twitched.

"Now we all have a chance to live happily ever after!" Kili exclaimed.

Laughing, Bilbo shifted out of her dwarf's arms. Grinning through her tears, she watched Fili and Kili fly into their uncle's arms, hugging him tightly, exchanging words in a tongue she did not know, smiling when Thorin knocked his head against theirs repeatedly. Then the three Durins were beckoning to her, and the hobbit found herself in the middle of a group hug.

Together, alive…her new dream had been restored.

THE END


End file.
